The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for processing a photographic product or material, such as photosensitive film, that promotes a homogeneous development of the photosensitive film.
The processing of photographic material or products which are not immersed in a tank filled with an activator usually occurs through the application of a thin layer of developer solution, such as a development activator, to a surface of an exposed photographic product. The development activator is usually applied in a thin layer to enable an aqueous solution to be applied uniformly on a support. Examples of development activator solutions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,144.
Conventionally, a solution spreading apparatus such as disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,144, as well as U.S. Patent Nos. 5,834,169 and 5,942,380 is utilized to apply a developing solution onto the surface of the photographic product. For purposes of development, it is preferred that the developer solution be applied in a controlled and limited manner. Conventional solution spreading apparatuses as described above have a drawback in that they make it difficult to provide for a homogeneous spreading of the developing solution. This leads to an inhomogeneous or uneven development which adversely affects the final photographic product.
The present invention provides for a novel apparatus and method for developing photographic material and/or applying developing solution onto a surface of the photographic material in a manner in which the developing solution is applied in a homogeneous layer onto the surface of a photographic material. The apparatus includes a spreader member in the form of, for example, a spreader bar that applies a limited quantity of developer solution onto a photographic material, such as an imagewise exposed film stock. The apparatus further includes a pressure roller which can be, for example, a weighted roller or a spring-loaded roller which applies pressure onto the photographic material to enhance development.
As a further option, the apparatus could include a heating source that is adapted to heat the photographic material to enhance development.
In a further feature of the present invention, the spreader member and pressure roller can be configured in a manner that enables multiple contact of the spreader member and pressure roller with the photographic material. This enhances the agitation of the developer solution applied to the surface of the photographic material.
In a further feature of the present invention, a further roller member in the form of, for example, a mixer member can be associated with the spreader member and pressure roller. This enhances the agitation of the developer solution on the photographic material as the mixer member, pressure roller and spreader member are drawn past the photographic material.
The present invention provides for an apparatus for processing photographic material which comprises a spreader member that is adapted to apply a solution onto a photographic material and control a thickness of the applied solution; and a pressure roller operationally connected to and spaced from the spreader member for pressing down on the applied solution and providing for a substantially homogeneous layer of the applied solution on the photographic material.
The present invention further provides for a method of processing photographic material which comprises the steps of delivering a solution onto a surface of a spreader member; applying the delivered solution through the spreader member onto a surface of a photographic material; controlling a thickness of the applied solution on the photographic material by use of the spreader member; and pressing the applied solution on the photographic material by use of a pressing member, so as to provide for a substantially homogeneous layer of the solution on the photographic material.
The present invention further relates to an apparatus for processing photographic material which comprises a spreader member adapted to apply a solution onto a photographic material and control a thickness of the applied solution; and a mixer member operationally associated with the spreader member.
The present invention further relates to a method of processing photographic material, which comprises the steps of delivering a solution onto a surface of a spreader member; applying the delivered solution through the spreader member onto a surface of a photographic material; controlling a thickness of the applied solution on the photographic material by use of the spreader member; and agitating the applied solution by use of a mixer member.